


Curls and Frizz

by tattoos_n_honey



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Curly Hair Problems, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecure Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Sherlock's Curls, do not copy to another site, frizz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoos_n_honey/pseuds/tattoos_n_honey
Summary: Sherlock has curls (obviously) and as a fellow curly boi, I will say that though he is hella posh, it is tough keeping up with natural curls. When it rains especially hard one day, John sees him in a new light. Or, hairstyle.





	1. Chapter 1

January. The time of people trying to be better, removing holiday decorations, and cold rain. It's nothing new, obviously, it's London. This time was different for Sherlock though. This time, he ran out of hair styler. A huge case had just been wrapped up, so Sherlock was a little busy.

Curly hair is as much of a curse as a blessing. It takes a lot of products to keep it manageable. In a place like London where rain is very common, you need a lot of styler or gel. Sherlock used the more expensive products to keep his curls soft and pliable. Rain plus curls equal frizz which also equals a certain Sherlock hiding in his room until he can get someone from his network to pick up the necessary items.

Sherlock looking in the bathroom mirror at his unruly hair. He ran his fingers through it carefully, looking at the damage. He had taken a shower like normal, but when he got out, he saw that the jar of gel was empty. He dashed into his room. There was no way John was going to see Sherlock like this. A knock on his bedroom door started Sherlock.

"Hey, love, I'm going to work, can I have a kiss goodbye?" John asked from behind the threshold.

"I'm, I'm busy working something. I'll make up for it when you come back!" It hurt Sherlock to say that, but he could not let his boyfriend see him like such a mess. John gave a small hum of understanding and said bye. Sherlock waited to hear the door close before wrapping himself into a sheet and heading into the sitting room. John had opened the windows to air out the kitchen after Sherlock's latest experiment with rotting cow bones. The humidity caused the man's hair to become even more frizzy.

He growled and slammed the windows then shot a text to someone in his homeless network. When he got a text back, he plopped himself into his chair. He whispered to himself about how he was an idiot for forgetting something that was so basic. Then he heard steps on the stairs. He recognized the steps immediately.

John is back.

Sherlock pulled part of the sheet over his head as the door opened. "Sherlock?" John asked, "Why are you hiding under your sheet?"

"Why are you home so early?"

"Another doctor asked to take my shift, they needed OT. Now you?"

Sherlock made a small noise, "Um, experiment."

John gave a small laugh. "Ok, then. Does this experiment still allow me to give you a kiss?" he asked hopefully. Unable to contain himself, he gave a small nod.

"But," Sherlock started as John stepped closer, "you, you have to close your eyes." When John asked why, Sherlock didn't know how to answer.

"Love, why can't I see you? What's wrong?" the doctor questioned. Again, Sherlock couldn't answer. "Ok, I'm going to uncover your face, alright?" Sherlock simply nodded. John lifted the veil off his boyfriend. Dark brown frizz and unmanaged curls came into view. Sherlock kept his head down. "Aw, Sherlock."

"Don't. I know it looks terrible. I just ran out of-" the younger man started, but was interrupted by lips being pressed against his. The kiss was sweet and tasted like tea.

"Sherlock, you silly bugger. It doesn't look terrible, it's adorable," John said, running his fingers through the soft hair. Sherlock looked at John, but John was too interested in playing with the curls. "I had no idea your hair was this," He paused and gently pulled on a strand, watching it spring back into its place, "fluffy."

Sherlock looked mock offended by the comment, "I beg your pardon." John simply kissed him again.

The day went on with Sherlock sitting in John's lap on the sofa while the ex-soldier played with his hair. A while later, a homeless woman brought a container of curl styler for the brunet. Seeing as he didn't want to over wash his hair, the detective let it stay as it. John was very happy about the idea.


	2. Hair Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock shows John (Part of) his hair routine.

"You want me to what?" Sherlock asked his boyfriend. It's 10:13 in the morning and the couple was still lying in bed. The younger man had his head propped up on the older man's chest.

John gave a little chuckle, "I want you to show me how you work with this beauty." Sherlock hummed as John ran his fingers through his hair. A small hum echoed in the room. "When your hair frizzed up," John started again, earning a glare from his lover, "I realized that you have to do a lot for it. So, show me." He kissed his forehead, "Please?"

Sherlock gave a sigh and a small smile, "Fine." He climbed off his boyfriend and out of their shared bed. He was only wearing boxers, so John just stared at him, his left arm behind his head as he smirked. The detective put his hands on his hips, "Come on, the first step is a shower." He turned, swaying his hips a bit more than usual, and walked into the bathroom. Then John heard the sound of the boxers falling to the floor. He got up quickly after that.

He undressed as Sherlock started the water. "Curls come with rules," the brunet explained as he checked the temperature, "rule one, can't use hot water. Warm, yes, but not hot." John hummed as he came up behind the other man, kissing his neck. "Another," Sherlock whispered as he leaned his head back, "is no shampoo."

John pulled away till his lips were just brushing the soft skin beneath, "No shampoo?" Another hum, then Sherlock pulled away, grabbing something from under the sink and placing it on top of the closed toilet.

"These are my tools," He said as he opened what looked like a makeup box. Only, there was no makeup. Hair products, a towel, a wide tooth comb, and even a weird claw thing rested inside. He grabbed two white and green bottles and stepped into the shower. John followed after him. "You might think I'm posh, as most people put it, but I just care for my hair."

"Explain the suits then," John countered, grabbing the bottles to inspect as Sherlock started to wet his hair. Sherlock scowled at him, but it was hard to do when his head was under a stream of water.

"I don't see you complaining about them."

"Fair point."

"Hand me that," Sherlock requested, grabbing the bottle that said No-Poo, "Now, this is a cleanser. No sulfates, silicones, or parabens." He squeezed some of the white product into his hand then put the bottle on the lip of the tub. A soft, earthy, smell of olive oil and peppermint filled the air. One that John has always associated with Sherlock. The man in question rubbed the cream between his hands and began to rub it onto his roots. "You have to massage this into your scalp. It gets the blood flow going and makes the hair grow faster and better."

John didn't pay attention to a word he said. He was surrounded by Sherlock's scent as was watching the man he loved close his eyes in relaxation. The older man set the other bottle next to the first then lifted his hands to meet his lover's, continuing the massage. Sherlock dropped his own and leaned into the touch. "You're gorgeous, love," John whispered. Blueish green eyes looked into his blue ones. John felt his heart skip. They began to close the gap between them, pleasure started to stir low in their bellies. Lips brushed against one another.

"And rinse," Sherlock interrupted, pulling back to run his head under the water once more. John groaned while Sherlock laughed.

John grabbed his waist and pulled him close, "Cock tease," he stated.

The pair finally kissed, but then pulled away again, "Do you want to see my routine or no?" The doctor gave out a sound of approval as he rubbed their noses together. Sherlock leaned down and grabbed the conditioner, repeating the process of scrubbing and rinsing. "Be careful," was the only warning Sherlock gave before he turned the water to cold.

"Ah!" John yelped as the cold water suddenly hit his front. Sherlock laughed again as he coated his hair in the cold water. John was out before the water was even turned off. "Arse," he stated as he threw a towel at the man after wrapping one around himself. The taller man kissed the shorter one then grabbed another container. This one was white and purple in colour with a press nozzle at the top.

"This is a styler, it helps with curl definition and frizz," Sherlock explained as he pressed the nozzle. A white mousse came out and expanded in the palm of his hand. He sent the canister down and rubbed his hands together. He leaned forward until his hair stood on end. He smoothed his hands over sections then scrunched the rest of the product in. John moved down to watch as his boyfriend finessed his hair. "Can you hand me that jar in the box please, John?" he asked, still upside down.

John looked through the container and found a large jar with a green label that read Curly Hair Custard. He opened it and tilted the gel to Sherlock. Sherlock scoop a bit of the product into his hand and, again, repeated the process of smoothing and scrunching the product. Standing up straight, his hair looked curly but still wet. The man grabbed the small grey towel from the box and leaned back over, "I can't use a regular towel. It causes frizz, so I use a microfiber towel." He gently squished his curls.

"May I try?" John asked, kneeling so he was at the same level as Sherlock and held out his hands. Sherlock looked at him through the strands of hair.

"Yes, just, follow my lead," He said. He placed the towel in the soldier's hands then placed his own hands under his. "Scrunch the curls, lightly. Just enough to get the water and the cast from the gel out." John nodded and did as he was told. It felt, well, intimate. Sherlock obviously cared a lot about his curls and was willing to have John help him. This entire time John lived here, he hid his hair products, but now he's willing showing him his routine. "Very good," Sherlock praised. He lifted his head again and checked in the mirror. "Almost done," Sherlock said proudly.

"Almost?"

"Yes, it's a long process. Hand me the diffuser."

John rolled his eyes and turned back to the box. Inside was a green hand-looking object. There was a nozzle at the end and small opening across the, well, fingers. Guess this is it. He picked it up and turned back to Sherlock. A hair dryer was in his hand. "Where have you been hiding-? You know what, never mind," John stated as he handed the tool over.

Sherlock connected the two items, "To make this faster, I diffuser. Air drying would take hours. Tedious." He turned on the item to the lowest settings. "Again," He started as he pressed the claw against his scalp, "no heat. Only cold." They stood together as Sherlock worked. He moved the diffuser repeatedly until his hair was dry, which took a good fifteen minutes. "Now, for the last thing," the curly haired man said happily, "is shaking it so it all falls into place."

They looked at each other. John then pointed to himself, "You want me to do it?" Sherlock didn't respond, only tilted his head down till his hair was in line with John's eyesight. A smile grew on the older man's face as he started to fluff the other man's hair. It was soft and had a nice earthy smell. Sherlock straightened again when John was done and looked in the mirror.

"What do you think?" He asked. He looked back at John when he didn't get a response.

John simply pulled him into a kiss, but not before he whispered, "Perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only part of the curly hair lifestyle. There's more, but I didn't want to bore you all.
> 
> Products referenced in this story: DevaCurl's No-Poo and One Condition, Not Your Mother's Curl Talk Curl Activation Mousse, MopTop's Curly Hair Custard, DevaTowel, and DevaFuser.


End file.
